My Wish
by Kagome-Higurashi.InuYasha
Summary: Kagome talks to InuYasha and the perv and Sango over hear... InuYasha is caught peeping and accidentaly says the wrong thing.


My Wish

Kagome pov:

InuYasha lagged behind the group. That alone was weird, but what was even weirder was the fact that he didn't even want any Ramen when I made some for the others last time we stopped.

"Yasha are you alright?" I asked.

"Keh! Why wouldn't I be alright, wench? I'm fine!" He shrugged off and jumped into a near tree.

I turned to the group with my best smile. "Well, I guess we are setting up camp here. InuYasha is being stubborn and is up in that tree." I sighed. I really wish he would love me like he loves Kikyo. If only. I know that once the jewel is complete he will make his wish and I know he wants to be a full demon, but what if he wishes for Kikyo? Would he be so heartless? Does he truly not see how much I care for him? If I got to make a wish I would wish that would be a selfish wish and it would taint the jewel. My whole existence is to make sure that it remains pure, so there for I can't do that.

So deep in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I had been wandering around in large circles around camp.

"Kagome?" Sango had her bath supplies in hand. "Do you want to go to the springs nearby? It would help relieve the stress. You know that I will always be there to listen." She smiled at me ever so sisterly. "You are practically the only family I have left."

"Yeah!" I said with a smile. "Just get me go get my stuff."

Unfortunately for me, I dropped by bag under the tree that currently housed a certain hanyou that I didn't want to encounter. As I grabbed the yellow backpack, I decided to tell InuYasha. "Hey, Yasha, Sango and I are going to the springs to bathe. Miroku is supposed to be out getting fire wood with Shippo. They should be back any moment now I guess."

"What's with the nickname? Yeah, I like it, but why? It's not like I just go around calling you Kags or anything." InuYasha leapt down from his perch and was now inches away from my face.

Oh Kami! Did he seriously not see how this affects me? Can't he hear my heart skip a beat of go into hyper drive? He had to…

"Oh, I just… I don't know. It sounds cute. I'm the only one that calls you that so it's also special, it's just for me. Anyway, I wouldn't mind you calling me that either." I tried my best not to lose myself in his golden eyes, but it was no use. As soon as I saw the honey orbs in front of me, I melted.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" His voice was calmer than normal. He blinded, cutting off the gaze that had held me prisoner.

"Uhh… Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I have been feeling this thing for a while now and I don't know how to handle it. It's kind of new to me." I looked at my feet knowing that if I met his eyes I would be trapped again. "Have you ever loved anyone so much, that you can't even think straight when you are around them? Honestly?"

I knew that I was blushing. I could feel the warmth spread across my face. When I finally looked up, I saw that the same hanyou I love had the same blush across his face. His eyes sparkled.

"Kagome, are you sure that you are okay? I'm starting to think that the insect demon from the last fight must have gotten some of its poison into your bloodstream undetected till now. I hope not, but it beats out the other possibility." He started to sniff at her arms. "I don't smell anything… SO WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU FALLING IN LOVE WITH? IF IT'S THAT DAMN WOLF, I WILL KILL HIM MYSELF!"

Wow! I defiantly did not see that coming. "InuYasha, don't worry, I don't like Kouga. If anything he's like an annoying little brother." I could practically see the jealousy in his smoldering eyes.

"Don't tell me it's that Hobo, Homo, Ho-whatever from your time. Please! I'd actually prefer you choose Kouga over that!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "InuYasha, are you jealous?"

"NO! Why would I be jealous? I don't know what you are talking about! That is a stupid human emotion." No matter what he said his eyes deceived him.

"Well then, I guess this was a pointless conversation. You still didn't answer my question." I wanted to know more but then something in my mind clicked.

"Ugh! Well actually…"

"Oh my God! I forgot about Sango! She's waiting for me!" I scrambled to grab my bag once again.

"Wait!"

It was too late. I had already started running toward camp. '_Yasha, does this mean that you love me or are you just trying to keep your little shard detector all to yourself?'_ I thought as I ran. If I didn't know any better I would have said that my blush would have gotten worse from the scene I ever so luckily walked in on.

Sango was on Miroku's lap laughing. "Sango, you know that know that those two have started to express their feelings for each other, we might have to split into two separate groups. We all know that InuYasha would never let his mate near a lecher, let alone me. Already, he doesn't allow Kagome to be alone anywhere with me. Not that I would do anything, but he already protects her like a mate." His face went from playful to serious in the matter of seconds. "I really hope that we defeat Naraku soon, my dear, Sango."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because then I, the perverse monk, will have a wife and family on the way. I just love the sound of that." His hand was already intertwined with hers, so he quickly kissed her cheek.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Miroku! What if they caught us? That would be so embarrassing." She looked at him and whispered something in his ear.

Upon hearing her words a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Oh, my dear, you are right. Kagome, would you care to join us?"

"Sorry guys… but in my defense you two listened to me and InuYasha." I awkwardly walked out from my cover.

"Yay! Now the orgy can start!" the monk shouted.

As if on cue, my red clad hanyou strode up behind me. "What was that monk?" even though I couldn't see his face I knew that he was barely able to get the words to slip between his fangs. "If I ever hear you say something like that to my Kagome, I will castrate you in front of everyone. Then you won't have to worry about the whole waiting to… never mind that I will do it that moment the words come out of your dirty mouth." His arms locked around my waist protectively.

"InuYasha! Let me go." I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it only tightened. I was trapped. "Please don't make me use the 's' word." I was at the level where bribery was necessary.

"You wouldn't because I'm still holding you… besides-"

"SIT BOY!" I screamed cutting him off. Unfortunately, it almost cut me in half. He landed on me full force. He managed to spin me around before we hit the ground. Now his lips were forced onto mine. They crushed together so forcefully it was almost enjoyable. When the spell wore off, he started to move his lips against mine, as if he intended to kiss me the whole time. My eyes had shut from the sheer amount of pressure on my body, but now they stayed that way on their own accord. The kiss was pleasurable in a sense that he really did care for me and he had realized my feelings toward him. He broke the kiss and stood up carrying me with him like a child.

"I told you so." I couldn't help but smirk at my victory.

"Yeah, but that was defiantly the best way to be sat. Then again, I know some other ways to… Oh well," he sighed as he gently setting me on my own feet.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Miroku looked absolutely amused. "You actually did it, man. Way to go!"

_**SLAP!**_

Now Miroku just glared and walked back to his seat with my handprint imprinted with a deep red.

"Sango, were we not going to the springs?" I asked desperate to get away from the guys. Plus, I had to tell Sango some very secret things… the guys could never hear these secrets.

"Right! Let's go."

The water was the perfect temperature for the season and time of day. The cool night chilled the normally scolding water to a summer's luke warm bubble. It was just the way I liked it. I was trying my hardest not to show any signs of interest in InuYasha but I guess I didn't do that good of a job if everyone knew. Hell, even Shippo knew! Well, then again, InuYasha hadn't figured it out until Miroku pulled his little stunt. I'm sure he heard everything as well. Maybe this means that he will stop going to Kikyo every time he scenes her within twenty miles of us. Well at least a girl can hope.

"So you and InuYasha have finally realized?" Sango was not her normal self, she was being unusually blunt.

"I guess. What about the thing between you and the perv?" I decided that if she was going to be so straight forward, so was I.

"Well..." she blushed deeply. "That's diffrent!" she blurted out slapping the water.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." I was just about to get out of the water when I noticed a hint of red beyond a tree. "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

THUD!

"Hey, wench! What was that for?"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" I screamed. How could he not know why I sat him? He was watching us bathe, for Kami's sake! i quickly grabbed my towel and clothes and ran into the trees.

"Kagome! Wait up! I don't wanna have to waste all my energy chasing you." InuYasha crossed the line.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You... You... BAKA! SIT!"

**Hey guys. I know I havent been posting... I've been distracted and then I started writing again and it didnt match either story so I had to make this one all by its self... im working on the sessixrin fic right now. im thinking about discontinuing secrets cause i kinda lost my muse... anyway hope you like this :)**


End file.
